The Education of Omi
by Thorne2
Summary: Yohji x Omi, Ran + Ken, past Yohji xRan and maybe in the future depending on what people think , Ran x Ran- PWP, seven knots to heaven, uke Ran...and yes he is pierced....
1. Omi's Request

Title: The Education of Omi 1/?

Author: Nagikins

Pairings: Ken+Omi, Yohji x Omi – no shoto here though, ooc probably because I write them as I see them in my head

Warnings: PWP, yaoi of course- maybe some squick?, use of food during sex, sex toys, light bondage, masturbation, um that's about it.  

Spoilers: none really

This has been on my hard drive for a while I thought I would post it and see what everyone thinks.

Chapter 1

       "Teach me everything you know!" Omi said.  It wasn't a plea, but a request from a rather docile young man.  Yohji looked at the young man across from him sipping hot cocoa.  

       "About what, Omi?" the playboy asked relaxing against the booth and stretching his arms out.   "Women?" he asked again quirking a brow.  Omi made a face at that. 

 "Ewww, gross….not them.  I have no interest in women or girls." Omi said pouting.  Even at 21 Omi still looked more like a child then a man.  Yohji frowned at Omi. 

"What then?" the older man asked.   Omi blushed while ducking his head down. 

"Smmm" he said quietly.

"What did you said Omittchi?  You have to speak up I can't hear you." Yohji said ducking his head closer to Omi's.  Omi continued to keep his head down.  

"Sex" Omi said almost as quietly.   

"Whaaaaa" Yohji said, "You want me to teach you about sex!" he said loudly before realizing they were in a café and quickly lowering his voice.   His face was now as red as Omi's.  "Um I assume this wouldn't be sex with women.  Or am I wrong?" 

"No I want to know about sex between two men." Omi said peering up earnestly his face hidden behind his hand, and his fingers open so he could look at Yohji.  There was a look of pure astonishment on Yohji's face.

"Okay," the older man said letting out a long breath in the process. "Um Omi why would you think I would know anything about sex between two men."

"Well you _are gay aren't you?  Or at least bi, you try too hard and talk too big to not be trying to hide something." Omi said pulling his hands away from his face.  Yohji just sat staring at him with his mouth agape.    The usually suave speaker was speechless.  He didn't realize that anyone had seen past the façade he had created about his sexuality, and he wasn't sure how to respond to Omi's request. After a few minutes of his silence and Omi turning ever-deeper shades of red, Yohji finally spoke._

       "Um Omi just how would you want me to teach you?" the older man finally asked.  He looked over at Omi who was determinedly concentrating on his hot cocoa.  "Omi answer me." Yohji said looking over his dark glasses at the younger boy.

       "I thought you might want to show me." Omi replied still staring down at his mug.

~tbc~

And so begins the education of Omi…or does it?

How was it?  


	2. Yohji’s Acquiescence

Title: The Education of Omi 2/?

Author: Nagikins

Pairings: see last chapter

**_Warnings for this chapter: PWP, yaoi, masturbation, voyeurism, exhibitionism, gratuitous use of the words cock and dildo, um that's about it.  _**

I know this sucks, please don't kill me okay…I tried!

This chapter dedicated to someone special because she likes Omi smut as much as I do, but I don't know if a dedication would embarrass her, so no names.

Yohji's POV 

 'Indicates thoughts' well for the most part anyway… it's all in Yohji's head anyway.

Chapter 2

'What could I say to him?  Me have sex with sweet innocent Omi? Impossible!  Well not that I wouldn't want to be the first to bury myself to the hilt in Omi's sweet…err, yeah.  Where was I? Oh right I'm still sitting in this damn café, and Omi's waiting for an answer from me.'  I shake my head to clear my thoughts.  Omi is finally looking at me.  His large luminous eyes make him look like a small child.  'I know that there is no way that I can ever…  Why me? I mean yes I like to think of my sexual life as a buffet…a little bit of Monica a little bit of Hiro makes Yohji a happy well-rounded guy….but that still doesn't mean I sleep with just everyone who asks me.  Even Kudoh Yohji has standards, and those standards say you don't sleep with your best friend.  It just isn't done.'  I look over at Omi again.  I want to let out an exasperated sigh, but I refrain.  I don't want Omi to interpret it wrong.  "Omi," I begin "Omi, you know you're a nice looking fellow, but…"  I pause because that sweet angelic face is suddenly covered in a mask of rage.  

       "Don't you dare blow me off Kudoh Yohji!" He begins.  Gods he is livid now, I shrink back against my seat trying to get away from the fury I feel emanating from him.  "You think I'm a little kid don't you?  Well news flash playboy!  I'm 21 years old! I'm a grown man, and I'm not half as innocent as you think I am!"  By the time he's finished with his tirade, he's standing and shouting at me at the top of his lungs.  His chest is heaving in his fury at me and his hand is reaching towards his mug.  It was right then that I know this is going to definitely be on the top of my "Most Embarrassing Days" list.  He's actually picking up that ugly bright orange mug and hurling the contents of it at me.  Time seems to slow down as I watch the brown concoction flying towards me.  You'd think with my training as an assassin that I could move and avoided the inevitable.  Instead I'm rooted to the spot, my mouth hanging open and staring with disbelief at the brown liquid as it splashes all over my face and hair.  Omi turns and storms out of the café and I am left covered in sticky brown goo.   I'm definitely never coming back to this place; I could never live down today's humiliations.  With what little dignity I have left, I grab a few napkins to wipe my sunglasses and my face.  I'm in a hurry to quit the place, but I stand and slowly walk out of the café hoping to preserve some of my dignity.  I can feel the patron's curious eyes burning into me.  I keep my eyes straight ahead, as I walk out the door to find that Omi has taken Seven.  That's what I get for ever giving him a key.  It looks like I'll be cabbing it home.

***************************************************

I arrive home to find that Ran and Ken had taken Aya out to dinner and a movie.  I know Omi is home because I can hear Gackt's Uncontrol blaring from the speakers of his room.  I hope that Ran and Ken will stay gone until I can get a shower and talk to Omi. I need to smooth things over before this all gets blown out of proportion.  I quickly run upstairs and to my shower to rid myself of the sticky substance that is coating my head.

****************************************************

When I exit the shower, feeling a lot less sticky I might add, Omi's stereo has moved on to Vanilla.  I can appreciate that song at least a little more.  I pull on some pants and shrug on a shirt I found on the floor that wasn't too wrinkled or too smelly.  I spritz my hair with gel and run a comb through it.  What am I going to say to Omi to make it all better?  I'm not really rejecting him; I'm just not taking him up on his offer.  There is a difference, but how do I explain that to him.  I take a deep breath and glance at my reflection in the mirror.  I steel my shoulders and walk out of my room towards his room, preparing myself for his wrath.  As I get near his door, I realize that it is open just a small amount.  Not being one to resist temptation for long I peek in to see what kind of mood he's in currently.  The sight that meets my eyes floors me.  Omi is nude lying on his bed with his head tossed back against his pillows, blond hair fanned out around him.  His legs are slightly parted and one hand is wrapped around his engorged member.  He's slowly stroking himself as one hand trails over his chest teasing his nipples.  I lean in closer for a better look, if I stay quiet maybe Omi will continue and I can watch.  'Hey I have to satisfy my hormones and all' I reason.  Omi is still slowly stroking his member and of its own accord, my hand steels down to my ever-hardening need.  I stroke the heel of my palm over my cock feeling it quicken and strain against the pressure.  I bite my lower lip to keep from moaning, but Omi seems to have no problem letting out small kittenish mews and gasps that I can now hear over the music.  With each sound from him, my cock seems to get harder and it threatens to break free from its restraints.   I open my slacks to relieve some of the pressure.  I stoke myself as I turn back to look at Omi.  From somewhere he has gotten a dildo.  Just the generic kind nothing too fancy, but still looking like an erect hot pink cock.  He swirls the head around in his mouth as he takes his other hand from his cock and slicks it with lubricant.  As I watch him, he pulls his legs up close to his chest and uses his fingers to slick his entrance.  First one slender finger goes in and his face scrunches up, then his body relaxes and a second finger goes in, and he begins a gentle rhythm.    His back arches as he tries to reach deeper inside himself.  I want to close my eyes and imagine that I am the one prepping Omi.  That it is my long fingers sliding in and out of his slick entrance preparing him for my cock.  I can't close my eyes though, I can't take my eyes off of the sight of Omi with his back arched, dildo in his mouth, impaling himself on his own fingers.  He pulls the dildo from his mouth and slowly runs it down his chest.  He slips his fingers from his entrance and wraps his hand around his cock again, his hips pump into his hand a few times before he puts the dildo at his entrance.  In one swift move, he pushes the dildo in and I almost come as I imagine myself pushing into him.  My hips thrust into my hand and I bite my lip so hard blood starts to dribble down my chin.  I can almost feel his tight walls encasing me, and caressing me.  Omi's eyes are still closed and he begins to pump the toy in and out of himself.  I bite back a moan as Omi's mouth opens and he lets out a low sexy moan.  He must have hit his sweet spot.  His hand begins to work furiously over his length as his other hand increases its rhythm.  My rhythm changes to match his and I grasp the doorframe to support me as I feel my knees start to buckle.     I'm totally lost in a fantasy world.  Instead of a toy fucking sweet Omi it's me, my cock pistoning in and out of his tight entrance.  His hands grasping my arms as I strike his sweet spot over and over.  His mouth open, long moans escaping him as his head thrashes back and forth on the pillows.  His back arching with every thrust to take me deeper and deeper.  He begs me again and again to fuck him harder, and I comply.  Lifting his hips with my hands to push deeper and faster into him.  His small body shaking under mine as he comes close to his orgasm.  Suddenly the world goes white as my orgasm hits me.  I'm not sure if I shouted out or not.  I come to on my knees, pants tangled around my ankles, hand still on my cock.  I haven't come that hard in years.  What is Omi doing to me?  I look up from my position to see Omi in the throws of his own orgasm.  His hips pumping into his hand.  I note that his other hand has abandoned the toy and is grasping the bed sheets.  His back arches as his seed spills over his abdomen, and his mouth opens a scream tearing from his lips.  Oh my gods….he just screamed my name.  If my cock wasn't getting hard from watching his orgasm, then it is now from hearing my name, in a lust-roughened tone, come from those lips.  Omi collapses on the bed gasping for air.  He opens his eyes for the first time and stares directly at me.  My heart stops for a second as his eyes meet mine.  "Enjoy the show Yohji?" he asks me.  My mouth opens but nothing comes out.  Damn, second time in one day that's happened.  I stand up and quickly pull up my pants buttoning them.  I'm sticky again, great that means another shower.  I wipe my hand on my pants, they're already stained anyway, and push Omi's door open. 

 "Okay bishounen how did you know I was there" I ask him.  I move into his room and note that he makes no move to cover his body.  He's still sprawling on the bed, nude, impaled on a bright pink dildo.  I want to look away from his body but I can't, I'm drawn to him like a moth to a flame.  He lays there unembarrassed by his current activities.  If anything, he tries to be more seductive by flexing a leg.  He looks like a content kitten waiting to be scratched, and suddenly I know I want to be the one to scratch him.  I can't deny it, not after my orgasm in the hallway.  Gods I hope no one came home and saw me there.  I shake my head to clear my thoughts, and Omi looks at me expectantly.  I almost think he's not going to answer my question when he finally speaks up.  

"I was waiting for you to finish your shower.  I wanted you to be able to watch my performance." He says with the innocent look never leaving his face.  Well I'll be damned our little Omi's an exhibitionist.  And I realize that he has set me up, and I have fallen hook line and sinker.  I should have realized earlier, but I was too concentrated on my…um needs.  Perhaps educating Omi won't be so bad.  I look up at Omi meeting his eyes.  

"Omi, you win.  I'll teach you all that I know." I say holding his gaze.  The look on his face is one of pure lust.   

~tbc~

Wow, that chapter got long!  Well I only had the first chapter finished and some of this second one, but Yohji and Omi woke me up this morning and insisted that I finish this chapter…seems they're ready to hop in bed together!  Well sorry it's not exactly a lemon, but from here on out the sky's the limit…this is a smutty little PWP after all.  Lots more sex and strange things to come!

Thanks to **_Jade Green, Bishi, Kageyama Maki, and Cookie (sorry I'm still writing but I promise you won't have to wait long for Chpt.3!)   for reviewing!  Hope you guys like my first published smut scene!  Also, I'm looking for someone to beta for me and smack me in the head for my errors and sentence fragments.  Any volunteers?_**


	3. Lesson the First

**_Warnings for this chapter:  Some WAFF, The dildo is back briefly, light bondage, unusual uses for ice cream, if food and sex squick you, you may want to skip this one and come back for more fun in chapter 4.   _**

This is still the same day…next chapter a new day!  And beware this thing is trying to grow a plot, and I'm trying to decide if I want it to or not!

_Special thanks to Deathangelgw and Kamibukurosama to beta-ing this and making this sound a lot better than I could have by myself!! *Huggles* to you both!!   And thanks to Kit E Kat for the encouragement and the good ideas!!_

'denotes thoughts'

Chapter 3

"First things first," Yohji said walking over to the younger blond's bed.  He sat down gently on the side and pull Omi's upper body up from the pillows.  Jade green eyes met bright blue before the older man slowly bent to lock his lips in a searing kiss with the younger's lips.  He could feel Omi sigh and melt into the kiss.  The younger man's lips parted, granting entry to Yohji's insistent tongue.  Yohji gently swirled his tongue over Omi's and he could taste a faint hint of the hot cocoa that Omi had thrown at him earlier.  As the kiss deepened, Omi began to squirm against Yohji, wanting to have his skin touch the older assassin's.  "Patience Omi, I'm going to have to teach you patience. I guess there is no time like the present to begin our lessons then." Yohji resolved as he reached between Omi's legs and removed the dildo from Omi's passage.  Omi let out a soft moan at the loss and continued to rub his arousal against Yohji's thighs.  The older blond swung the anxious young man over his lap and picked him up.  He quickly made his way to his room.  

Carrying the young man inside, he kicked the door closed.  He placed Omi in the center of his bed and then turned to dig in a drawer in his nightstand.  Omi watched the other blond and wondered just what Yohji could be up to.  "Ah ha!" Yohji yelled straightening.  In his hand were several long black strips.  

                Omi tilted his head and looked quizzically at the items Yohji held.  "Um what are those for?" he asked as he turned his big eyes up at Yohji.  Yohji smirked at him.

                "Why, Kitten these are to help you learn patience.  This is your first lesson." As Yohji said this, he moved to straddle Omi and grasped the smaller man's hands in one of his.  "I have to teach you how to control your desires, eventually this will help increase your stamina," Yohji intoned, looked down at his student.  Omi's pink tongue was darting out of his mouth licking at the corners of his dry mouth.  "Omi," Yohji murmured with a groan, as he bent to capture the tongue in a kiss.  

Omi was suddenly much shyer than he had been in the safety of his own room.  If this worked out right tonight, he would finally lose his virginity, and hopefully learn something that would be useful in his quest for the man who ignored him.  Yohji sensed the increase in tension in the younger man's body.  Breaking the kiss, he looked Omi in the eyes.  "Omi, if you're not ready for this or I'm going too fast just say so," he whispered never breaking his gaze.  

Omi steeled his determination.  He would lose his virginity tonight and that was that.  To show Yohji he was indeed ready; he pushed his slender body up from the bed to press against the taller man.  He rubbed his aching desire against the matching erection he found.  Yohji's breath hitched…Omi really didn't need lessons in teasing he mused.  With his free hand, Yohji pushed the slender young man to the bed.  "Patience." he murmured in Omi's ear letting his tongue trace the outer shell.  Omi let out a strangled gasp as his hips bucked up, searching for friction.  Yohji chuckled as he rose up and picked up one of the black strips he had laid on the bed.  He opened the small silver clasp in the center of the strip and attached it to a small but sturdy eyehook that was in the wall just above his headboard.  As Omi watched, Yohji tugged on the strip and nodded when he was sure it was strong enough.  He put the strip, which was now hanging in two even lines from the eyehook on either side of Omi.  Omi was curious as to what else Yohji had taken from his nightstand and he tried to look, but Yohji's thin body blocked his view.  

                "Omi close your eyes for me, for a second." Yohji murmured and Omi quickly complied.   Something soft brushed against Omi's face, he was tempted to open his eyes, but he didn't want Yohji to think that he didn't trust him.  He felt Yohji lift his head and quickly realized that he was being blindfolded.  The silken material was wrapped tight, but not tight enough to cut off Omi's circulation.  

Omi opened his eyes and saw only black.  He was forced to rely on his other senses now.  He could feel something soft going around his wrist.  'It must be some sort of handcuff,' he mused.  Soft fur brushed against the insides of his wrist as Yohji lifted his arms and attached them to the black strips effectively tying Omi to the wall above his bed.  Omi tugged on the restraints and found that he had quite a range of motion.  However, he could not touch his arousal, which by now was throbbing and profusely leaking precum.   He groaned at Yohji's wickedness.  

"Just two more restraints, Kitten, and then we begin your first lesson." Yohji enticed.  Omi felt Yohji leave his position straddling his legs.  He could hear little jingles of metal and finally he felt Yohji grasp his ankles and encase them in restraints that felt as soft as the ones on his wrists.  His legs were spread apart now and, he assumed, attached to the posts at the end of Yohji's bed.  He was completely open to the other man, and he could feel a faint blush covering his body at his embarrassment of being exposed so openly.  

                Yohji stood at the end of his bed surveying his work.  'Restraints on arms and legs, check.  Blindfold, check.  One hot naked little bishounen lying in the center of my bed very aroused, check!'  He thought to himself as he rubbed his hands together.  He frowned as he looked again at Omi.  Was that a faint blush covering the young man's body?  "Omi? Omi are you alright?" Yohji whispered quietly as he bent down close to Omi's head. 

                "Hai," came the reply. "It's just that…..just that." Omi was dismayed to feel his lower lip quivering.

                "It's just that it's your first time?" Yohji asked.

                "Hai," came the reply, so quiet that Yohji had to practically place his ear against Omi's lips.  

Yohji smiled and turned his face so that he could place a soft gentle kiss on Omi's lips. "Are you afraid that it's going to hurt Omi, because it may hurt some.  I'm much bigger than your toy.  But, I promise you that despite the pain, you will enjoy this lesson and every one after it," he murmured softly as he rubbed his fingertips down Omi's check.  Omi nodded his head.  Yohji still wasn't sure that he had Omi's full consent.  "Let me show you how good I can make you feel, Kitten." Yohji whispered as he began placing feather-light kisses on Omi's chest.  He slowly made his way towards a nipple and laved over it with his tongue.  

Omi's back arched as his mouth opened in a perfect O.  Omi's hands grasped Yohji's head holding him in place.  Yohji, for his part, was glad that Omi was as sensitive as he had hoped.  Most men didn't have sensitive nipples.  With one hand Yohji teased Omi's left nipple, rubbing it and gently pinching the small nub.  His mouth was busy teasing the other nipple into a small peak, which he tugged with his teeth.  

Omi soon went from silent to alternating between soft gurgling and mewing sounds.  Omi's hands were wrapped tightly in the silken tresses of Yohji's honey blond hair.  Yohji grasped Omi's hands in his hand and pulled them from his hair.  "If you like that Kitten, I know something you will like more," he teased as he began licking his way down Omi's abdomen, making swirling patterns with his tongue.   

Omi was reduced to a pit of sensations.  His body was reacting to everything on a basic primal level.  He could feel the scalding heat of Yohji's tongue sliding around his chest, leaving moisture behind that cooled in the slight breeze from the air conditioner, further sensitizing his abused nipples.  Yohji traced patterns even lower dipping his tongue in the other's navel.  Omi's back arched at the onslaught of sensations.  He tried to reach Yohji's head, but the restraints prevented him.  

"Patience." Yohji whispered to him.  Omi wanted to strain against the bonds and break them, but he felt Yohji's warm breath near the center of his need. His hips strained upward, searching for the heat.  His body seemed to be possessed to participate in the oldest ritual; despite his lack of training.    Yohji slowly licked from the base of Omi's member to the tip.  Omi let out a strangled gasp, his hips thrashing up, looking for some kind of friction to alleviate his burning need.  Omi felt something slip over his arousal.  It felt like soft rubber.  "It's a jelly cock ring, Kitten. It will keep you from orgasm until I'm ready for you to come." Yohji enticed as he slung his arm across Omi's lower abdomen to hold him down.  He moved up to rest on his other elbow, reclining over Omi's legs.  He grasped Omi's erection with the hand he was using as a restraint.  He slowly ran his tongue around the head of Omi's penis, stabbing gently into the hole on top.  He drank in Omi's sighs and increasing throaty moans.  Omi was definitely enjoying this, and Yohji had always enjoyed making his partners feel good.  

He slowly began to take Omi's erection into his mouth.  He pulled the tip in and sucked hard on it, and then began to make his way down the shaft.  Omi was trying his hardest to not pump his hips with abandon into Yohji's hot mouth.  He had never felt anything like this before… it was a hundred times better that his hand had ever felt.  He felt a little wanton lying in Yohji's bed tied up, blindfolded, with his member deep in Yohji's throat, but that didn't stop the building of pressure in his groin.  He squeezed his eyes shut and began to thrust his hips up against Yohji's restraining arm.  Suddenly his aching arousal was free of the molten heat and pressure of Yohji's mouth.  He couldn't help but let out a long, frustrated moan at the loss.    

 "Patience, Kitten. I have a delicious surprise for you." Yohji whispered soothingly, getting up from the bed.  Omi could hear the patter of his bare feet across the hardwood floor of Yohji's flat.  Omi strained against his bonds, anticipating what Yohji had planned.  He had picked Yohji to teach him all he knew because he knew that Yohji had the wildest sex life of the four of them and he had no problem telling all and sundry about it.  Omi was sure he had made the right choice.

Yohji was rummaging through the freezer looking for his hidden stash. ' Ah ha!'  There it was behind the frozen brussel sprouts Ken had bought when he was on an American food kick.  One box had proven how nasty the vegetable was and so the other box was doomed to spend the rest of its life in freezer hell getting frost burn until someone had pity on it and threw it out.  Until then, Yohji hid his ice cream stash behind the box.  He quickly pulled out the container of vanilla (1) ice cream.  Vanilla was the perfect flavor to enhance Omi's natural taste.  Yohji popped the container into the microwave to melt the ice cream some, and he began to rummage around in the refrigerator.    He looked around Ken's beers, and Omi's iced coffees (the man's secret to being genki at five in the morning), ah yes, there it was. Chocolate topping for the ice cream.  This was shaping up to be a better day than Yohji originally thought.  He hummed to himself and said a quick prayer to the god of horny men that Ran and Ken would stay gone until he was finished with Omi's 'lesson.' 

He took the container from the microwave, grabbed the chocolate in the other hand, and headed back upstairs.    At his bedroom door, he was greeted with the delicious sight of Omi struggling against his bonds, trying to reach the center of his desire that was standing strong and tall, dripping fluid. He quickly kicked off his clothes and locked his bedroom door.   Without a word, he approached Omi and set the containers on his nightstand.  He opened the slightly squishy ice cream and stuck two fingers in it, coating them.  "Open up, Kitten," he cajoled as he pulled Omi's mouth open with his free hand.  He stuck his fingers in Omi's mouth letting him taste the confection.  

                "Yohji!" Omi gasped as the fingers were removed from his mouth.  "What are you planning on doing with that ice cream?"

                "Why Omi, I'm planning on having a Kitten sundae," Yohji intoned as he dipped his fingers again in the cold ice cream.  He painted the ice cream over Omi's nipples.  Omi squirmed under the assault on his senses.  He drew designs in the ice cream with the chocolate topping.  

                "Yohji, that's cold."  Omi pleaded, trying to squirm away again.  

"That's the point, Kitten. The difference between the cold you feel now and how you feel when I do this." Yohji enticed as he used his tongue to lap up the ice cream.

                "Oh….Oh…..Oh my…unnn" Omi couldn't stop the incoherent babble that was coming from his lips as Yohji painted designs on his chest with the ice cream and chocolate; then licked it off.   Yohji began moving lower than he had before, always painting swirling designs with the ice cream and then licking the design away.  He took his time worshipping the planes and contours of Omi's body, finally reaching Omi's straining member.  He licked away the precum that was oozing down Omi's bound erection.  He then coated Omi's arousal with the cool ice cream.  Omi screamed out his name as Yohji engulfed his dripping member to the cock ring at the base.       "Oh gods Yohji….please….please I can't take much more."  Omi cried as he began pumping his hips violently into Yohji's receptive mouth.  

Yohji pulled back. "Patience Kitten, just a little more patience," he cajoled.  He removed the bonds from Omi's legs. He took a large scoop of the ice cream and put it in his mouth. He situated himself between Omi's extended legs and hung Omi's knees over his shoulders.  He placed his tongue low and pushed into Omi's tight ring.  He used the melted ice cream as a lubricant, pushing his tongue in and out of Omi as a foreshadowing of the events to come.  

Omi mewed in protest against the cold invasion.  It was painful at first, but eventually the pain turned to aching pleasure.  He wanted Yohji to finish what he had begun… he needed to feel what happened next.   "Ugh….unnn….please…please Yohji," he begged.

"What Kitten….what do you want?" Yohji asked slipping his fingers into the tight entrance.   With his free hand, he pulled the blindfold from Omi's face.  He wanted to see Omi's eyes as he begged.  

"Un….Yohji please…..fill me" Omi managed to gasp out.  

"Your wish is my command," he promised as he positioned himself against Omi's tight entrance.       He slid in just the tip of his erection into the younger man, going slowly to ease the pain of entrance.  Omi's body tensed up at the invasion, but Yohji rubbed his shoulders and whispered in soothing tones to him.  When he felt that Omi had relaxed, he began plucking at Omi's nipples.  His lips covered Omi's lush lips, drinking in the small moans the other was making.  Yohji waited to push in further until Omi was pressing back against him.  Yohji groaned as his sensitive member was enveloped in the tight heat of Omi's body.  

He removed the cock ring as he pumped Omi's member to take the other's mind off the pain as he seated himself fully inside.  He waited while the younger man adjusted to his presence, placing light kisses over Omi's face and brow.  "Are you alright, Kitten?" he whispered looking down at Omi.    Omi's reply was to push back against Yohji.  Yohji pulled back slowly and pushed back in again, just as slowly as he had first entered.  

"Uh…..harder…..faster…. please…..oh please!  Omi begged.  He clasped Yohji's shoulders as he pushed against him pulling him deeper and deeper into his body.  Yohji, spurred by the younger man's pleas, plunged into him with abandon, snapping his hips back and forth as he quickly pushed them both towards a blinding conclusion.  Omi had his eyes closed and his lower lip between his teeth, his face was scrunched in concentration as he tried to sort out the sensations consuming his body.  He could hear the deep moans of Yohji above him as the older man plunged in and out of his body.  

A fine sweat covered their bodies, as each man worked to achieve the pinnacle of their act.  Finally, the sensations overwhelmed Omi and he came, arching his back so hard that Yohji was afraid he had hurt himself.  Pearly white liquid spurted between the two of them, covering their abdomens.  With a hoarse shout, Yohji came deep inside the vice grip of Omi's body.  On shaky arms, he lowered his body beside Omi's and released the younger man's arms from the bonds.  He briskly rubbed the slender wrist and then wrapped the arms around him as he snuggled closer to Omi. 

 "Are you okay, Kitten?" he asked, kissing the top of Omi's head.  Omi was silent for a minute and Yohji began to worry that he had hurt him.

"It was better than I ever thought!"  Omi whispered earnestly, looking up from his position in the crook of Yohji's arm.  He tried to suppress a yawn, but Yohji caught him. 

"Sleep, Kitten. You're more than welcome to stay here the night." Yohji said softly, pulling the covers up over them and settling back against the pillows.  

Omi curled up to his side and laid his head on the other's chest. "Night Yotan," he murmured before his breath evened out and he drifted off to sleep. Yohji just held him and watched him sleep.   He watched Omi until he heard Ken and Ran return from their evening out. 

                "Ran!" Ken yelled as he hopped up the stairs two at a time, "I want to show Omi the neat stuffed dog I won tonight."  Ran followed Ken at a slower pace up the stairs.  

                "Baka, he's probably asleep! Don't bother him!" Ran growled, sending Ken one of his icy glares.  Ken stopped and turned around to look at him.  His face was screwed up like he was going to shout or cry at any second.  Ran merely stood his ground and ignored the feelings eating at his gut.  "Ken, go to sleep and leave Omi alone!" he barked out before Ken could get a word out.  He watched as Ken's head fell and he slumped off towards his room.  It was for the best, Ran reasoned, Omi did need his sleep, and Ken did need his too.   So what if a small part of his heart was envious of the relationship the younger two on the team had.  He wasn't jealous of them really.  He told himself that again and again, as he went through his nightly ritual preparing himself for sleep.  'I'm not jealous,' was the last thought through his head as he slid between the cold white sheets and laid his head to rest on the pillow closing his eyes in slumber.

~tbc~

A/N  - (1) I'm boring I know, but vanilla is my favorite flavor and a really good song by Gackt!!!

**THANKS ****!!!!! to VampyressArmand, Black Widow, Deathangelgw, e.e., Ayako, Jade Green, Kamibukurosama, Arashi and Cookie for reviewing!  You guys are the best!! ::glomps all::**

****Tune in next time to find out the secrets of the Koneko's backroom and just what exactly is "**Seven knots to Heaven"?  Find out in the next installment of The Education of Omi!!******

(As it's planned now this story will have 12 chapters total unless I use some of the ideas I got at a local fetish shop I visited today.  That place was a hentai yaoi fangirl's dream.)  


	4. Lesson the Second

This will probably get yanked off, but you can find it at mediaminer.org under the penname Thorne

Warnings for this chapter:  Some WAFF, light bondage, seven knots to heaven, oral things ^^;; , voyeurism (naughty Ran…), exhibitionism….I think that about covers it for this one.

_Special thanks_ to Deathangelgw and Kamibukurosama to beta-ing this,  and thanks to Kit e Kat for the encouragement and the good ideas!!   

Dedicated to: Renza because you made me love Omi again and to Jade Green because you were the only one that wanted to see this enough to bug me about it.

The Education of Omi – Chapter 4

            Yohji sat at the table in the flower shop.  He casually observed Ken out of the corner of his eye.  The boy was like a big clumsy stuffed bear.  Ken was talking with Omi about some sort of football game that was on the TV last night.  He flailed his arms about as he recounted the plays from the game.  Yohji yawned and stretched, letting his gaze wonder about the room.  He stopped when he got to Ran.  Pulling his shades down, he observed the look on Ran's face.  It was definitely jealousy, but for whom?... or of whom?  It seemed to be directed at either Ken or Omi. Ire flared up in Yohji, 'If that asshole redhead thinks that I'm giving up my Omi then he's got another thing coming!'  He practically snarled in the direction of the redhead as he began formulating a terrible, wonderful plan.  Yohji stood up pushing away from the table; he removed a cigarette from his breast pocket and announced to the room that he was going for a smoke break.   

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                        It was almost closing time and only Ran, Omi, and Yohji were left cleaning the shop.  Ken had left earlier to coach the neighborhood kids.  Yohji should have already been gone, but it had been two weeks since his first lesson with Omi and he felt the need to educate the young man further. Getting Ran to watch the performance was just the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned.  

            Omi was sweeping away the daily buildup of dirt and debris that people tracked into the shop.  He was taken by surprise when a hand slipped around his waist and a honey sweet voice whispered in his ear, "I think it's time for another lesson kitten."  Omi shivered at the new pet name Yohji had come up with for him.  He turned slightly to stare into jade green eyes.  Yohji smiled at him then removed the broom from his grasp.   He leaned it against the counter and took Omi's now free hand in his.   Omi looked around trying to locate Ran. " Don't worry…katana boy is busy in the kitchen." Yohji said over his shoulder. He led Omi into the back storeroom, and pulled the door almost closed, leaving a good one inch crack.  He put his hands around Omi's waist and led him to the workbench.  

            Omi looked at the workbench and noted that it was not only free of the dirt that normally clung to it, but a soft pad of what appeared to be silk covered it.  A long stretch of silk material was laying beside it, along with a small vial of oil.  Omi felt strong hands encircle his waist and lift him up to the bench.  From his position, he looked up in to  green eyes.  Yohji smiled down at him and bent to capture his lips in a sweet kiss.  Omi laced his slender finger through long honey blond locks, and gently rested his forehead against Yohji's.  "Yotan, what if someone sees us?" he protested mildly.  

            "Don't be a silly kitten, Ran is cooking and Ken is off coaching. There's no way anyone will catch us." Yohji grasped the white cotton t-shirt and pulled it over Omi's head smiling at the fluffy strands of hair that stood out from the static electricity.  "Besides I think it's time for lesson two, shall we begin?" Omi gave a slight nod of his head, as Yohji continued. "A long time ago, I read a book called 1001 Arabian Nights.  It's basically a sex book that describes all kinds of kinky sexual acts to perform, kind of like the Kama Sutra but stories instead of pictures." He stopped and grinned expectantly at Omi, as a slight pink blush covering the younger man's pert nose.  "You're blushing?  After that performance two weeks ago you're blushing now?" He tried unsuccessfully to cover the grin on his lips as he recalled the younger man spread out on the bed pleasing himself. 

Omi looked at him and shook his head, letting out a light laugh.  Yohji was right, he had pushed his limits to gain the attention of the older man and there was no going back now.  "I suppose you're right.  I'm just worried about getting caught."  His words were halted as Yohji placed a finger over his lips. 

"That's half the fun, kitten; the adrenaline rush from the anticipation of getting caught heightens the sexual experience."  Yohji smiled down at the younger man.

Omi shook his head again, blond hair flying. "But what if Ran comes to get us for dinner?  Don't you think that he will be upset if he catches us here in the backroom?"

Yohji quirked an eyebrow, "Why would he be?  He and I have done more than this," he made an airy gesture with his hand "In pretty much every corner of this shop."  He continued despite the look of shock on Omi's face, "But that was a long time ago. Ran and I haven't been bedmates for over a year.  I think he was afraid of the control I had over him."  Stopping, he looked at Omi, and took in the open mouth and wide eyes.  "What?! You can guess that I'm bi, but you didn't figure out that Ran was gay?"  

Omi shook his head. "I always thought he was gay, I just didn't think that you and he…that you…that he was…" A blush suffused his soft pale cheeks.

"You didn't figure that Ran was my bitch.  That he liked the sensation of me filling him until he screamed in ecstasy." Yohji chuckled.  "Trust me there is a lot you don't know about Ran.  Under that cold demeanor is a veritable pit of hot desire.  He'd make a saint horny, when he puts on one of his 'I want to get fucked' shows. But enough about Ran, it's time for your second lesson and I want to be totally focused on you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ran took long deliberate steps out of the common kitchen, which they all shared, back into the flower shop.  Yohji had left a note on his dresser, asking him to meet him in the storeroom at 18:00 hours.  Approaching the door, he noticed that the light was on; Yohji must have been waiting for him.  A whisper of voices stopped him again.  He stopped at the door listening intently.  There were two voices, one was definitely Yohji and he was talking to someone.  At the sound of a light airy voice, Ran's eyes opened wide…..Omi?  The door was slightly ajar, and Ran felt no qualms about spying on the two men.  Peaking into the room, he saw Yohji fully clothed standing over a very naked Omi.  As Ran watched, Yohji slicked up his fingers with oil.  He seemed to tease the younger man, sliding his long fingers over Omi's slender hips and the pert round curve of his bottom.  Omi's eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was open in an 'O' of pleasure.  Apparently, Yohji's hands were somewhere close to where Omi wanted them.  

Ran stood in the doorway watching when a pang of conscience began to tickle his consciousness.  He really shouldn't be watching his teammates; it was obvious that the two of them were going to have sex.  He wasn't sure what the youngest and the oldest member had going, but it was probably wrong of him to watch their activities. At least he didn't have to worry now that Omi would fall for Ken.  No one would go from an experienced lover like Yohji to an inexperienced lover like Ken…would they?   Ran scoffed at the thoughts racing through his head…what the hell did he care what anyone did on this team. 

 A sharp gasp and a pleading moan pulled his attention back to the storeroom.  Licking his lips nervously, he again considered leaving, but the sight of the beautiful older man prepping the younger man was too alluring.  He watched as Yohji's slender fingers slid in and out of the younger man. Omi moaned with pleasure, rocking back on Yohji's fingers. Omi's back arched and he let out a choked scream, as Yohji hit an area Ran knew too well.  The younger man began to frantically push back against the fingers; his small hand grasping his own erection and he began stroking the hard length.  Ran leaned forward trying to get a better look, all thoughts of leaving them to their privacy forgotten.   Omi's unabandoned passion was just too enthralling and Yohji too good at what he was doing for Ran not to watch.  He swallowed the constriction in his throat.   'Was it getting hot in here?' Ran wondered as he undid the top two buttons of his shirt. 

 He closed his eyes briefly remembering when he was on the receiving end of Yohji's ministrations.  Their time together had been filled with mostly BDSM play, he had surrendered himself to Yohji, and Yohji had proved that he would not cross certain boundaries.  At the time, he had needed to surrender himself to someone and the blond playboy had been his first choice.  Dragging his attention away from thoughts of the past, he turned it again to the small opening.  With every small moan from Omi's lips, he felt his pants get tighter and tighter.  With a small sigh, he unzipped the fly of his jeans, hoping to alleviate some of the pressure against his semi-hard member.  He would just watch a few seconds more to see what happened next, he promised himself.  And then he would go upstairs to take care of his problem.  He leaned both hands against the doorframe, and took in the scene.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yohji now had both of Omi's hands above his head.  He lay on his side, panting, softly as Yohji ran both of his hands down Omi's body. The older blond leaned close to him, letting his voice pull the younger man from his haze of desire.  "I learned a trick from the book that I want to share with you."  He leaned over and picked up a long silk cloth from the bench.  Holding it up he said, "This is a little something called seven knots to heaven.   The Arabic people are extreme sensualists and because of that, they have wonderful ways of getting the most out of every sexual experience."  As he explained this, his hands were busy tying seven precise knots in to the silk.  "Each of these knots," holding up the cord, he pointed to each one, "Will stimulate an orgasm from you as it rubs against your prostate when I pull it out. 

Omi watched Yohji with rapt attention.  "Does it really work?"

"There's only one way to find out." Yohji turned and maneuvered himself behind Omi.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ran turned away. 'I shouldn't be watching this.' The mantra repeated itself over and over in his head. His body, however, thought differently.  He was harder than he had been in years. Although he knew it was wrong to watch the two men, the logic behind that thought would not connect in his head. It was obvious to him that Yohji wanted an audience for this performance; he wouldn't have left the note for Ran if he didn't want someone to watch him. Of course, the fact that Yohji wanted an audience should have made him want to leave.   In fact, the very fact that it involved Yohji should have had him running away.  

Their affair, while short lived, was a source of constant embarrassment to Ran.  He had given up his much-vaulted control to the blond playboy, and Yohji had never let him forget that he still held that control.  Sometimes a heated look from those emerald eyes had him running to the bathroom mid-shift to relieve the desire that gripped him, making him instantly hard.  He should leave for that fact alone, but he enjoyed seeing the older man work.  Yohji always put a lot into his performances, it would be a shame for him to miss it, he reasoned.  Resolved he turned back to the room, and nudged the door open just a bit more.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Omi was still lying on his side, and Yohji had obviously just finished setting things up.  Omi's eyes were closed against his flushed cheeks.  Small puffs of breath escaped his kiss-swollen lips.

Yohji was now standing in front of Omi.  He brushed the long tanned fingers of one hand over the younger man's hair, resting it against his cheek.  "Now comes the fun part." His eyes practically gleamed as he leaned forward to kiss Omi's ear. He brushed his lips over the outer shell, letting his tongue trace the outline.  He paused to whisper, "We have an audience." Omi tensed before Yohji continued his ministrations.  Omi tried to twist where he could look at the door.  "No don't look directly at him. Let's just put on a good show for him…you remember how to put on a good show right?"  

Omi opened his eyes and stared directly into Yohji's, a devilish smile lighting up his features, and he gave a small nod.  "Good, Kitten." Yohji whispered. He reached out hand again to stroke the blond hair.  His lips found Omi's; devouring them for a few brief minutes before Yohji began kissing his way down the youth's slender neck.

'Omi, it seems, is a natural actor or he is just extremely sensitive.' Yohji thought.  The younger man moaned at every feather light touch.  The older blond continued his downward trek, stopping to pay attention to Omi's nipples.  Just as he had the last time, Omi arched into the touch.  However, this time he was bolder as he grasped the blond locks of his lover and pulled them closer to his chest, directing Yohji to the areas he wanted the older man to pay attention.  Yohji complied by engulfing one small nipple and gently nibbling at it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

In the dark hallway, Ran gave into temptation; the blonds were just too beautiful together.  He slid a hand up his shirt as he remembered what it was like to have Yohji's mouth sliding all over his body: the soft lips, hot breath, and teasing teeth.  He slid the hand over his chiseled abdomen until he reached his own nipple.  He gently tugged on the ring there as he bit down on his lip to stifle the moan that tried to escape.  His eyes were glued to the two men in the storeroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 Omi was gasping as Yohji teased and tormented his nipples.  Long graceful fingers caressed Omi's sides, sliding up and down, over his thighs, but never touching the center of his need.  Yohji hands seemed to be everywhere teasing the younger man. 

His fingers teased the downy hair between his legs, wrapping the soft curls around his fingers.  Omi let out a low moan, "Please"

"Please what, Kitten?" Yohji's fingers moving teasingly close to the focus of the youngest's desire. He smiled at the younger man licking his lips.

Omi closed his eyes, and gasped out another "Please." as Yohji's fingers moved painstakingly close. Vaguely he thought that Yotan had the wickedest ways that could turn him into a puddle of goo.  He still had a grasp on Yohji's head and he mindlessly pushed Yohji's head toward his burning need searching for anything that would alleviate the pressure building in him.

Yohji consented to the hands pulling at his hair.  He kissed over the smooth planes of Omi's stomach, stopping to dip his tongue in his navel.  The smaller man jerked, letting out a strangled gasp, as his body stiffened at the ticklish touch.  He looked up, his green eyes sparkling "If you liked that kitten, then you'll love this." As he said this, he breathed warm air over the younger man's straining member.    "Ne, Omi? Have you ever had anyone go down on you in the flower shop?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sagging against the doorframe, Ran let his hand slide from his chest down his stomach, stopping at the bulge tenting his bikini briefs.  Gently, he rubbed his hand over the wet spot on his underwear.  He let out a low hiss as his thumb ran over and over the spot.  Hooking his fingers in the soft material, he yanked it downward freeing himself.  He knew what was coming next. Yohji loved to tease before he actually got to work, and his blowjobs were something Ran still missed.  Yohji was very skilled with his mouth both in kissing and in getting Ran off.    That carnal act was one of the many things he missed about Yohji.  He closed his eyes, fantasizing that it was Yohji's fingers caressing his length, cupping his balls.  Opening his eyes a few minutes later to monitor the other two, he let out a soft sigh as his hand still caressed his length at a maddeningly slow pace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yohji ran his tongue over Omi's center of desire, relishing in the heady mixture of the younger man's desire and sweat. He ran his tongue over and over the stiff length, eliciting gasps and groans from his impatient captive. The sound was sweet music to his ears; he had been waiting for an opportunity to get the younger man alone so he could take advantage of his new position of teacher.  Omi was a sweet addiction, sweeter than the sweetest candy, and Yohji was not a man to deny himself what he wanted.  Judging that Omi was close to the precipice, he knew it was time to finish his performance quickly.  Licking Omi from base to tip, he poised himself to take all of the younger man in.  

Crystal blue eyes opened and stared into soft green eyes, a look of absolute trust and surrender in the blue eyes. Seconds later, the eyes closed as he was engulfed in liquid heat.  Yohji's mouth was a perfect fit, tight hot and doing oh so wonderful things to him. He howled in pleasure, as Yohji hummed around his length.  This time was so much better than the last time. The older man had teased him so long with his wicked tongue, and he knew that someone was watching.  His thoughts vanished as his teacher began to work in earnest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ran couldn't close his eyes, and god he wanted to, he was about to orgasm from just looking at the two of them. He wrapped his long callused fingers around his hardness, thrusting into his fist, imagining it was the older blond's mouth.  Incoherent mumbling spilled from his lips, in the heat of the moment, none of the men would hear them anyway. His free hand stole up to his chest again to tug at the rings in his nipples. He watched as Omi began pushing himself deeper into Yohji's mouth.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yohji pulled back as he reached around the younger man, grasping the silken cloth and pulled very gently.  The younger blond's back arched as the first orgasm hit him. He dug his nails into the silken mat beneath him.  Yohji swallowed all that Omi had to offer and then pulled back, wrapping his fist around the younger man's length as he continued to pull on the cord.  Tremor after tremor racked Omi's body as orgasm after orgasm hit. The younger man dug his claws in deeper to the mat as his earlier gasps turned into one long moan. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ran watched with rapt fascination, stopping his earlier motions.  He had never considered Omi attractive, but now as he watched him in his rapture, he determined that the man was indeed very beautiful.  His body glistened with a fine sheen of sweat, the muscles taut, and his back arching at an almost impossible angle. Ran tore his eyes from the sight, searching for Yohji. When he caught his eye, he wished he hadn't. A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he realized that Yohji was staring directly at him and smirking. And much to his dismay, he found that he was standing well inside the storeroom. He must have pushed the door open in his desire to get closer to the action.   He was now standing in the room with one hand wrapped around his hard cock and the other up his shirt.  Blushing, Ran turned and ran from the room.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Omi opened his eyes to stare into the verdant eyes above him; eyes that reflected how pleased the owner was with himself.  'He does have reason to be that pleased though', thought a very tired but thoroughly satisfied Omi. 

"Does it work?" the man above him asked, a touch of smugness tainting his voice.

 Omi swatted a lazy hand at the face above him.  "What do you think?"

"I think that you are a messy kitten that needs a bath."  Saying this, Yohji leaned down to begin lapping at Omi's stomach. Omi giggled before latching his fingers in the thick locks of Yohji's hair as the 'bath' turned more sensual. 

"Oh god Yohji, I don't think I could come again for a few days…." His voice had taken on a husky tone as the licks had gone from something simple to something purely erotic.  Yohji pulled away, running his lithe fingers over the soft skin of the man in front of him.  Omi stretched, doing a fair imitation of the kitten the older man claimed he was.  "Did our audience enjoy the show?"

Yohji smirked down at him, "I believe that Ran did….he certainly looked flustered."  

Omi laughed at the thought of their stoic leader watching his lessons. "Is he really as different as you say he is?" he questioned, fingers toying with the silk covering on the table.  

Yohji scooped him up, no regard to his state of dress and carried him out of the back room.  After thinking for a moment, he replied, "Would you like to see just how different he can be if the mood is right?"   Smiling down at the younger man, he climbed the stairs, heading for the common bathroom that they all shared.

"I think I would, just to see that he is human under all the ice." Omi mused as Yohji pushed the door open with his foot.  He sat Omi on the bathroom counter, turning away to draw the bathwater.

"After you take a bath, I think we can have a little fun with Ran." A smile grew across Yohji's face as he closed the short distance and pulled Omi into a searing kiss, tongues battling.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yohji left Omi soaking in the tub, blissfully relaxing after their lesson.  Being around the younger man and staging their performance had given him a raging erection, straining painfully against the tight jeans he had chosen to wear that morning. He continued down the hall, stopping in front of a door that was not his own. He knew just the person to alleviate his 'problem' and, if he knew Ran, the younger man was embarrassed by his previous display but still highly aroused.  He paused in front of the door. It had been more than a year since he and Ran had broken it off, their personalities too different to form a real relationship, but the sex.  The sex had been hot, when they weren't fighting that was.  Yohji steeled his nerve and turned the doorknob. As expected the door was unlocked. He casually leaned against the doorframe as he pushed the door open.  "So Ran, did you enjoy the show?"

"Why did you invite me to it?" The redhead countered.

Yohji glanced at him, sitting quietly on his bed, spots of color high on his cheekbones, he couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or anger. "To prove to you that Omi is mine." A protective note had seeped into his voice, which he quickly dismissed.  

Ran almost snarled his condescendence, "Is that what that little show was about? I didn't know you two were…..dating"  He nearly spat the last word.   

Yohji bristled at the tone.  He wanted to confirm that Omi was his, but the truth was he couldn't.  Omi wanted lessons to catch someone else.  Sex with the young man had been mind-blowingly wonderful, but he couldn't have Omi.  Omi wanted someone else.  And goddamn Ran for making him think about it…thinking would do no good.  Pulling away from the door with a snarl, he stalked across the room towards Ran, "Fuck you, Fujimiya, he's mine…that's all you need to know, so stop staring at him."  He now stood in front of Ran, who was perched on the end of his bed…his plain functional bed. 

 Yohji put both hands on Ran's shoulders and pushed, sending the redhead sprawling onto the bed.  "Sometimes you really fucking piss me off."  Ran silently glared up at him, amethyst eyes blazing from under his thick red bangs.  "Like right now, when you're silent even though I know what a hot screaming bitch you are.  How you long to have a long hard cock driving into you." He began slinking up Ran's body, stopping to nuzzle at Ran's crotch, rubbing his nose and cheek against the hardness he found there.   A smile crossed his lips as a startled gasp escaped Ran's own lips.  "Mmm you like that don't you?" he asked as he rubbed the palm of his hand over the  growing flesh.   Ran's mind was clouded with a haze as Yohji continued to talk to him "So how about it baby?  How would you like me to fuck you long and hard until you scream my name in ecstasy?"

tbc

A/N: I think Sir Richard Burton, the translator of 1001 Arabian Nights wrote about "Seven Knots to Heaven" If not….ehhh…I'm too lazy to look it up….there are easier ways to perform this trick, but that's the way it was done the first time I read about it.

This is all I have for now…..you can vote and tell me if you want to Yohji x Ran or Yohji x Ran x Omi…..or heck even both ^^ 

Email me at silvermoonstar_9@yahoo.com and tell me what you wanna see.

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed.  *hugs*  You are all wonderful.


End file.
